Legend of Chima season 4: Single Pass
by Pheaktra
Summary: The victory and harmony are coming back to Chima. Laval gets a strong love from Li'Ella which makes Eris feel so painful. Soon, there is a powerful ore of nature resistance which appear in another legend. Black Cloud, the evil, goes to Chima again and try to steal it. So Laval and his friends must stop Black Cloud before it controls Chima.
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

Legends Of Chima

season 4: Single Pass

Chapter 1: Things Change

* * *

Chima has become more peace and harmony with friends and all of nature are part of them. Lagravis has become a great and strong king. Eaglor has become more intelligent because he starts to read everyday in his library. Eaglor believes that every legend is real even Chima. Laval and Li'Ella start to build a relationship with each other but there is another heart waiting for Laval, Eris. She have been crushed on Laval but he doesn't know it which makes Eris feels more painful. This is the story begins...

After the ice tribe healed, Sir Fangar left Chima and took his icy armies to the cave back. Nowadays, everyone seems to be happy. Laval and his friends (Cragger, Worriz, Rogon, Razar, Gorzan, and Li'Ella) are riding their speedor along the forest of falling tree and enter Croc Swamp. They are very fun to be together. They visit Cragger's swamp amd the palace of Croc.

" Wow, look at this place. It sounds mystery.", said Li'Ella.

" Yeah, I know right. My palace gathers more than 250 Croc armies and we have an interested things beside the gate.",said Cragger

" Hmm, sounds awesome.", said Li'Ella.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Change (continues)

" Thanks", said Cragger.

Li'Ella has so many places to visit and to know in this magical world of Chima. So her friends always invite her to join their journey and to discover every awesome things in Chima. Tonight , they're going to make a reunion at the their favourite place called Forever Rock. They plan to meet together at night. So now they have to prepare first. Everyone go back to their palace.

Laval and Li'Ella go back to Lion's city with happily together. Eris sees them that are coming back. Eris have made a lemonade for those two and she waited for 2 hours. She didn't go to have fun with her friends because she need to read her books. When Laval and Li'Ella come, she brings the two glasses of lemonade for them.

" Wow, Eris. Thanks.", said Laval.

" Emm... I just wanted to say...", said Eris when Laval took Li'Ella somewhere.

Eris nodded her face down and felt so hurt but she thought that it's just the destiny of love. She can't be with Laval. He had someone in his heart.

Later at night, Laval and Li'Ella were walking through the lion temple. Eris was sitting and meditated on the top head stone of lion. She heard Laval and Li'Ella were talking. They were so lovely to hang out each other. Eris showed her face that she was really sad.

Then Laval and Li'Ella left. Eris is still sitting there. She spent another 15 minutes then she opened her eyes. She saw a small green shiny ore. ''Hey! Is that flying?", she asked herself. The ore is small as the Chi but it's green. She was wondering and then she touched it. The ore gave her a speech. The speech was from her father, Eaglor. ''Eris, it's nice to see you. I was spending time with my genius power of this small... thing. I called it THE MESSAGE. Every time, every where, we don't need to come and talk. Now, we can just sending this ore to each and receive the message. It's can fly to everywhere and faster. The way to receive the message is just touch it. The way to make message is to say MESSAGE ORE and then our speeches. I was really excited that I can create this thing. But I was wondering, sweet heart. Where were you? After, the ice hunters gone. You seems to be somewhere. Well, come to our spire. I will be waiting.'' The speeches ended. ''I will, dad. Just wait for me there.'', said Eris by herself. Then she flew herself to the eagle spire at mid-night.

**At the forever rock**

The night was full with animal's best friends accept Eris. A beautiful lovely night with sweet smell of flower covered all the atmosphere. Laval, Li'Ella, Cragger, Worriz, Rogon, Gorzan and Razar were talking in front of campfire. They were talking and laughing about themselves. Cragger told Li'Ella that Laval's weakness is he can't swim very well. Laval was shy to Li'Ella. ''Well, it's ok, Laval. I know it. I have my weakness too. Everyone might have their weakness. We're not seem to be good at everything.'', said Li'Ella when she put her hand on Lava's shoulder. ''Thanks, Li'Ella.'', said Laval. Laval and Li'Ella were smiling to each other. ''So does anyone have anything to say?'', Cragger asked them. ''I don't have something to say but I have something to ask.'', said Rogon. ''Ok! Go on.'', said Cragger. ''Does anyone see Eris? I feel like she was gone after the ice hunters healed. Where was she?'', asked Rogon to everyone else. ''Oh! Eris? I saw her at my temple.'', said Laval. ''Yeah! She was with us 2 hours ago.'', said Li'Ella. ''But why didn't she come?'', asked Rogon. ''I don't know. But I saw her that she seems to be strange. Or maybe not? Well, it was nothing. Yeah! nothing.'', said Laval.

Rogon was starting to smile. An hour later, everyone was sleeping. It was all peace and quiet. Then a strange noise was keep coming. Cragger woke up. ''Huh! What was that?'', asked Cragger. ''Oh come on, Cragger. It's the mid-night. We have to sleep.'',said everybody. ''I know. But we have to sleep when danger is coming? I have to find out. You guys stay here.'', said Cragger. ''I'm coming too. Stay here, Li'Ella.'', said Laval. ''Good luck!''


	3. Chapter 3: Things Change (continues)

**I'm sorry for wrong spelling and grammatical errors. Please enjoy!**

Laval and his friends were going to find the noise. Strange as it may seem, there was nothing inside the forest.

'' _Hmm… I wonder where the noise was coming._'', said Worriz.

''_Help!_" someone shouted.

They quickly ran to the sound which was calling for help. And they found a man who was grabbing a vine along the cliff.

'' _Please! Help me!_'', he begged them.

'' _Grab my hand!_'', said Laval.

Our heroes saved the man from danger.

'' _Tell us, what's your name? And why do you come here?_'', asked Cragger.

'' _My name is Nick. I'm from the enchanted world called THE OUTLANDS._'', said Nick.

'' _WHAT? The Outlands. That's place which we have been to since the Ice Tribe was about to conquer our land. Wait a minute, nobody is be able to go to the Oulands. It's far dangerous. Then how do you escape?_'', said Laval.

'' _Well, here the begins..._'', said Nick.


	4. Chapter 4: Nick's story

**This is about Nick's story in the Outlands. Let's read!**

Nick told the heroes about his life in the Oulands./p

I didn't know where am I. I just hope... whether I live or not. I just... opened my eyes and saw an amazing creature in front of my face. It was a beautiful lotus flying across my face. It had its glowing color all around made me confusing with the magic. I stood up and followed it until I met someone.

''_Hey, there. Little boy!_'', he said.  
I looked up to his face.  
''_ What's your name?_'', he asked.  
''_ I... I... I... I don't have a name.'_', I replied.  
He gave me a smile. ''_It's okay. Come with me!_'', he said.  
He grabbed my hand with his warm and gentle hands. After that, I was starting to live with him. He was very kind, generous, and cheerful. Then, we have been living for years. He never told me his name. I was very wondering. He gave me a name ''Nick''. Because this is his brother's name.

**At the raining day**

One day, I went to the forest with him to find our foods but I got lost. Then, my tear drop is falling. I was so scared. The thunderstorm is starting. Rain, wind and lightning were everywhere in the dark sky.  
'' _Please, brother. Help me!_'', I cried.  
'' _Nick! Nick! I'm here._'', he said to me.  
I ran to him quickly and hug him.  
''_ I'm sorry, Nick. I'm sorry to lost you._'', he said.  
'' _No brother. I'm the one who should say sorry. I put hard on yourself. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you later this morning. I should stay in the center cave._'', I cried.  
'' _It's ok, Nick. I'm here. By the way, I'm happy when you're around every time. Come on, let's get back._'', he said.

**But one day...**

He took his jacket and wore it on me. He grabbed my hand and we walked to our center cave. We were living like a warm family together. but something strange... One day, I was picking some fruits. Then, I saw the eight heroes were riding on their creative and magical motor(Speedor) to our center cave with him. I didn't want to interrupt him with his new friends. But I did wondering about his friends. So I continued to pick some fruits again. I was walking and walking. Then, there was a strange man raised his hand with some kind of dark magic in front of me. I started to go back but he quickly threw that magic over me. I closed my eye. Then, I felt some strange feeling. I was very dizzy and sleepy. And after that,... I didn't know everything.

**Present day...**

I just remembered that I woke up in this place. I didn't know where my brother is. So I stood up and walked. After that, I was walking along the cliff and fell into it but I just grabbed the vine. And finally, you guys saved me.  
'' _Wait, you said the center cave in the Outlands? The eight heroes and creative and magical motor? Don't you know what this mean?_'', Laval asked Cragger.  
'' _It was us. We went to the Outlands to find our Legend Beasts. So... your brother that you mentioned is..._'', Cragger wondered.  
''_ He is Lavertus!_'', Rogon said.  
'' _You knew him?_'', Nick asked.  
'' _Well, he is Laval's uncle and be part of the Lion Tribe. His nickname is ShadoWind._'', said Worriz.  
'' _But do you know where he is?_'', Nick asked them.  
'' _Yes, we do. He is now a general in the Lion City. You could meet him._'', said Laval.  
'' _Really?_'', Nick said.  
'' _Sure! Come on. Let us show you this world! Welcome to our world, CHIMA!_'', said Laval.

Then the heroes went back to the forever rock. Laval introduced Nick to Li'Ella. And they were starting fun again.

Next episode on Legend of Chima: Single Pass!  
Our heroes except Eris met a friend named Nick. He had his own history about his step-brother, Lavertus. He's going to find him. And also, we're still wondering about a strange man who used his magic to send Nick to Chima. Why would he do it? And who was he? Read more episodes! Thank you for reading!


End file.
